1. Field of Invention
The field of the invention relates generally to radars and more specifically to a radar mounted on a moving platform employing an electronic scanned array with a transmission array and receive array (channel) or arrays (channels).
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of this invention, detecting radar returns as moving targets and rejecting others such as clutter and others has been a challenge for many years. Obtaining a moving object's velocity, azimuth, and measurement of its parameters have been an objective of many radar systems. In relatively recent years with the increased processing and storage of improved integrated circuits, space time adaptive processing (“STAP”) has become more practical.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,601 (the “'601 patent”) issued Oct. 8, 1996 and entitled TWO PORT CLUTTER SUPPRESSION INTERFEROMETRY SYSTEM FOR RADAR DETECTION OF MOVING TARGETS is incorporated, in it's entirety, by reference herein. The '601 discloses, in part, a two port radar system for detecting and measuring range, azimuth and velocity of radar returns. This patent utilizes the detection of shadows to locate the targets azimuth and not employing any other technique in combination with it and it is meant for land clutter and not sea clutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,633,253 (the '253 patent”) issued and entitled DUAL SYNTHETIC APERTURE RADAR SYSTEM is incorporated, in its entirety, by reference herein. The '253 patent discloses, in part, a system which utilizes an electronic scanned array with two receive channels (arrays) on an airborne platform. The system employs displaced phase center antenna (DPCA) techniques to cancel clutter and detect moving targets and measures its range, velocity and azimuth accurately.